Adventures from an Elf's Eyes
by Tetris
Summary: This is a story about an Elf, a griffin, and other creatures and how they have to go a journey, the ring hasn't been destroyed like everyone thought and only two people know it, can they make it to Mount Doom and destroy the Ring while the Griffin has to
1. Prolongue

A/N: Some of these characters are not mine, like Zoey Aerosmith, that is my friend, Mure another author of fanfiction.net. Tinuviel Luthien is my on character creation, any other names you do not recognize are copyright me. The rest of them are J.R.R. Tolkien's creations. He is a great man, Mr. Tolkien. And I should have mentioned this in the summary but I'm bad at summaries. There is a bit of romance! But Tinuviel is not a mary-sue.  
  
Prologue:  
  
Female in background speaking in Elvish. Female Elf translating: This is a story of an Age where Darkness was known far and wide and Evil roamed in certain lands. This is a journey of friendship, teamwork, and good against evil. This is a story of love against hatred. This is a journey of Elves, Dwarves and every other creature imaginable, even Hobbits. This is a journey that takes place in times of Middle-Earth and of the forging of the great Rings of Power, even the One Ring that the Dark Lord Sauron, of Mordor, forged, a Ring so powerful that it ruled over the Nine given to Men, Seven to the Dwarf-Lords and Three to Elves. This Ring is known as the One Ring. We shall start in the land of Rivendell where Elves live in peace and happiness. 


	2. The Meeting

A/N: Some of these characters are not mine, like Zoey Aerosmith, that is my friend, Mure another author of fanfiction.net. Tinuviel Luthien is my on character creation, any other names you do not recognize are copyright me. The rest of them are J.R.R. Tolkien's creations. He is a great man, Mr. Tolkien. And I should have mentioned this in the summary but I'm bad at summaries. There is a bit of romance! But Tinuviel is not a mary-sue. Story is PG13 just for safety.  
  
Prologue:  
  
Female in background speaking in Elvish. Female Elf translating: This is a story of an Age where Darkness was known far and wide and Evil roamed in certain lands. This is a journey of friendship, teamwork, and good against evil. This is a story of love against hatred. This is a journey of Elves, Dwarves and every other creature imaginable, even Hobbits. This is a journey that takes place in times of Middle-Earth and of the forging of the great Rings of Power, even the One Ring that the Dark Lord Sauron, of Mordor, forged, a Ring so powerful that it ruled over the Nine given to Men, Seven to the Dwarf-Lords and Three to Elves. This Ring is known as the One Ring. We shall start in the land of Rivendell where Elves live in peace and happiness. 


	3. The Battles of Darkness

Chapter 1: The Meeting  
  
The fair Elves walked along the streets of Rivendell singing happily, their songs of Life and Friendship. But there was one Elf who wasn't among all of this happiness. This was an Elf-maiden known as Tinuviel Estel Luthien. She is only 25, and is about 5/8 in height, but was really bored with the beauty and grace of Rivendell; she had lived there ever since she was 17, when she had moved from LothLoríen to live with her brother, Elrond, whose age is unknown as Elves have immortally, her parents are Galadriel the Lady of the Woods of LothLoríen and her father is Loríen, first husband to Galadriel as she has married Celeborn who has no relation to Tinuviel surprisingly except Stepfather, she is the granddaughter of Thingol, King of the Eastern Elves. Her grandmother is that of a Faerie and as far as Tinuviel knows she has no name for nobody will tell her anything about her grandmother. Tinuviel is not only an Elf but is half-Faerie also. Her eyes are naturally bright green and shine with the light of Rivendell, her hair a shiny light brown and is normally put in a tight bun and certain parts of her hair are braided into the bun as well. Her faerie wings that are always visible are a silver and green shiny color. She wanders in the Forests near Rivendell singing in Elvish and sometimes Common Speech. She speaks in both Elvish (old and new), Common Speech and even knows some of Black Speech. Her voice is graceful and is that of British and her beauty and grace is know across many lands for her being the daughter of the famous Elf maiden, Galadriel. She goes by the name Estel, meaning Hope in Elvish, when she's outside of Rivendell but she knows when she should and should not use her real name, Tinuviel also means Nighting Gale. Her weapon is mostly a bow and arrow from that of LothLorien. She uses a sword occasionally but has great skill with a bow and arrow. She never knew her grandparents because they were killed (Elves can be killed by steel and fire) in Middle Earth against Sauron. Tinuviel was sitting near the river bank and was singing a song about Rivendell, about its history it was, "Low in the Mountains and Trees are the fair Elves of Rivendell singing to and fro. Elves from everywhere come to see the City hidden in the Trees at the foot of the Rivers and near mountains. It has hills as tall and green as ever seen." She continued to hum to the wonderful and mystical tune of this song while on the other side of the forest was a half-human and half-griffon creature wandering about in the trees her wings not seen as she changes her form from her human form where her griffon features are not seen though she can still use the wings, her battle form she transforms into a winged creature with a human form and three stripes of purple appear on her left cheek. But for now, Zoey Aerosmith is up in a tree humming softly to her self without a care in the world, except when she dropped out of the tree, "Darned things." Zoey muttered, and then seen her sword emerged in a pile of leaves. "OH NO!" She exclaimed. "My weapon, is it okay?!" The only thing that seems to matter to her when she gets dirty is if her sword is okay or not. "Everything is peachy keen then!" She said after checking her sword closely and carefully. Her voice is that of a British-Australian mix. She has the softest of brown eyes and the fairest tone of skin (not compared to that of Elves who have the fairest of all) It's not too bright and not to dark it's just the right hue. Her reddish-orange hair has the finest mixes of red, orange and yellow; they are so fine that anybody who sees it would think that the Sun has came to Earth. Her rosy lips are gentle to touch but even gentler in sight. You can feel the warmth in her heart even before you meet her. She's an orphan sadly, but she has all that behind her now. Zoey is a famous witch and potions-brewer, the finest in the land, and her elixirs are as fine, and maybe finer, than gold. "Back home I guess." Zoey said, picking up her elixir and walked back towards her quiet cottage at the Eastern end of the Forest, swinging her medicine pouch back and forth. She sung a merry little tune, one sung by Dwarves that were either really strange or really drunk. "LAHLAHLAH!" Zoey sang to the tune of the song, a swift but gentle breeze coming and picks her wings up and she slowly drifted off the ground. Tinuviel was walking through the forest near Rivendell, her present not heard to beast or human. Her voice was carried through the woods, men in the forest often wonder who the voice belongs to, and they speak not the name if they know who, because in this forest a ghost may arise in the most dangerous of ways (or so is believed). She continues to sing in Elvish, the song of Estel, "Estel, Estel. why have you forsaken Middle-Earth? For what did the Elves do to upset that of Estel?" She sang with a great sadness even though she was very happy. Zoey lightly plucked a few flowers from a blossom tree branch, and hanging soundlessly in midair, dropped them and watch them drift toward the ground. She pours some water after them and sprinkles a bit of dust, not to her knowledge that it would land on an innocent passerby. As the petals are about to hit Tinuviel's head, she looks up and easily brushes them away with a swipe of her hand. She looks up in the tree to try and see the person who is trespassing in her Forest. She pulls out her bow and arrow and then aims for the tree hitting one of the branches, with this Zoey slithers down the tree as a snake and around Tinuviel's legs. Tinuviel pulls out another arrow and aims for Zoey's head. "Wait fair maiden! Do not shoot!" Zoey shouts turning back into her regular form. "Who are you and why do you trespass in these Forests?" Tinuviel said her bow and arrow pointing directly between Zoey's eyes. "I'm Zoey Aerosmith and I live not to far from these Forests and I was just walking along looking for plants for my elixirs." Zoey said. "You are Zoey Aerosmith of Khazar-Múr. I have heard of you from Elves that have visited Khazar-Múr." Tinuviel said nodding her head slightly. "You have a strange power to be from Khazar-Múr." Tinuviel said. "Why is that and who are you exactly?" Zoey asked walking around and kicking at fallen leaves. Tinuviel had put down her bow and said, "Because most of the people from Khazar-Múr are mortals." Tinuviel said walking back towards the Stream. "I am from that of Rivendell. There I am known as Tinuviel Luthién, Sister of Elrond, and Aunt to Arwen and Daughter of Loríen and Galadriel. My grandparents were killed in Middle Earth, they were Thingol, my grandfather and as my grandmother, a faerie, I never knew." Tinuviel said. "Would you like to come to Rivendell and maybe have dinner there as well for no one should be traveling this late no matter how close their homes are." Tinuviel said. "That I don't mind fair maiden." Zoey said walking after Tinuviel. Tinuviel spread her wings and then let a breeze pick her up and off she went. She looked back at Zoey and called, "Hurry up then!" Zoey smiled and spread her wings, not seen, and flew after Tinuviel. When they reached Rivendell Zoey was in awe. "Oh what's that? And that?" Zoey asked pointing at everything as Tinuviel walked her through the streets of Rivendell, finally Tinuviel lead her to a big, cozy and beautiful house with great designs of Elvish on the walls. "This is my house. And over there is the House of Elrond." Tinuviel said pointing to a house not to far from her own. "Wow.that's a way bigger house than mine." Zoey says and looks curiously around at the Elves. "If we got to the House of Elrond we are sure to be welcomed by." Tinuviel trails off and looks to the North Forests of Rivendell. ".yeah.?" Zoey says looking at Tinuviel. "There's trouble North of Rivendell." Tinuviel races off to the stable behind her house. She gets her horse, Lacertété (Elvish for SilverStar) "Heráti! Heráti!*" She shouts to it hurriedly. And off Lacertete goes, running with great speed. Zoey blinks and then flies after her. Tinuviel reaches the end of the forest and then starts muttering something in Elvish. Zoey blinks. "Uh.Pardon me but what's going on?" "The Shadow is coming." Tinuviel says. "Lacertété, go on back to Rivendell, warn Elrond about what is going on and get Arwen to come." Lacertété neighed and then rode back to Rivendell. "The Shadow? What the bloody he-Gah!" Zoey yells as fire shoots in the air. "That's the Shadow. And that's only a small percentage of what It can do." Tinuviel says pulling her sword out. "Be prepared to fight Orcs and Uruk-Hai.*" Tinuviel runs forward into the forest and Zoey says, "Dang, I knew I should've stayed home today." Tinuviel stops and looks at her. "Return to Rivendell if that is what you wish. I shall fight the Shadow alone. But if I die beware that Rivendell and every other place shall be devoured by the darkness." "Do you think that I'd miss out on this action? No way. You need me, you know you do. Onward!" Zoey says flying forward into the forest. "I need no help from a mere Mortal." Tinuviel said. Griffon wings burst from Zoey's back and her eyes grow sharper. She sprouts griffon claws from her knuckles and her dress glows, and now she has ribbons covering her entire body with massive boots on. She also has a more muscular structure and three purple stripes across her cheek. "Mortal, eh?" Zoey said smiling at Tinuviel. Tinuviel smiles and then flies forward her green eyes started to glow a dark and cold blue as they neared danger. Her sword was glowing blue also as she was powering up to use her Elvish and Faerie powers. Her outfit of battle form is a green top with short sleeves her pants are also green and a small skirt is covering over the top part of her pants (silver), she has on silver boots and silver gloves that come to her elbows. When out of battle form she wears a silver dress with green gloves and a pair of silver boots still, her earrings are a silver dove and her necklace on a silver chain has a silver rose and a green pair of faerie wings. She also has a necklace on a gold chain that has a crystal angel and is the Star of Rivendell known as Tanyana. Tanyana glows blue like Tinuviel's eyes when the holder of Tanyana's sister, Ninyan, is in trouble. Nobody holds this Star yet and it is kept in Tinuviel's possession. But for now Tinuviel holds her battle form with Tanyana tucked behind the neckline of her shirt top. Fire shoots out of the Forest again. "We must go and fight now." Tinuviel says taking flight and flying farther into the Forest. Zoey flies behind her, her sword now an enormous battle axe with a fixed expression on her face. Zoey comes across an Uruk-Hai. The Uruk-Hai attacks Zoey from far away and shoots three arrows at her. Zoey blows fire on her battle axe and throws it at the arrows. They slowly devour in flames and she's hurling a second volley of fire toward the Uruk-Hai. The Uruk-Hai merely dodges the attacks and then draws its sword and attacks Zoey. She takes a nasty gash to her left shoulder. She swings the battle axe in a circular motion and dangerously close to the Uruk-Hai. The Uruk-Hai pulls his sword back and stabs at the axe causing in to halt. Tinuviel is fighting off three Orcs and then after defeating them takes on another Uruk-Hai. She takes a wound from his sword to her left side. She draws out her bow and arrow having stepped back from the Uruk-Hai and shoots him three times. The Uruk-Hai barely seems damaged by the arrows. Of which Tinuviel pulls her sword back out and runs towards him and stabs him, kicks him backward and then cuts off his head. Zoey makes a sword completely out of ice and, while being damaged several times in the side by her own weapon, rams it through the Uruk-Hai's chest. She gets a few slashes in the back and her wings while killing two more Uruk- Hai's. She has trouble with an Orc, but manages to hold it down (four leg wounds and another gash on her left shoulder) and she moves in for the kill. Five Orcs and two Uruk-Hai surround Tinuviel giving her wounds on her back, legs, one arm and paralyzing her wings. She uses a rope and arrow to climb in to a tree to shoot the Uruk-Hai and Orcs after killing of the Orcs she has trouble with the two Uruk-Hai after managing to shoot one in the head three times she takes a few more wounds to her arms and sides after being able to sword fight with the other Uruk-Hai after stabbing it in the head with an arrow and sword, she cuts off its head just to make sure it stays dead. Then she hears distant rumbling. "They have a cave troll!" Tinuviel shouts over to Zoey. "DANG!" She says, after giving 3 Orcs a good stab in the neck. "Is there ANYONE else out here?!" "Legolas súrab asténa! Súrab asténa (help us)!" Tinuviel shouts drawing her bow and arrows getting ready to shoot the Cave troll when it comes. The cave troll suddenly emerges, and the rumbling is worse than ever. Tinuviel aims and shoots it in the chest three times but it merely seems to tickle it. "This isn't just a Cave-Troll! It's fully grown!" "Ick!" Zoey combines fireballs, electricity, water, ice, and wind into one big attack and hurls it at the troll. The troll screams in pain but swings a round battle axe at Zoey. Tinuviel keeps shooting at it and then turns toward you and shoots an arrow at you. It goes over your head and hits the Orc, coming to attack you in, the face. "Thanks Tinu-sama! Ooh, thanks Mr. Troll. My turn!" She dives at its foot and rams her sword into it. It kicks its foot up and swings you off of it. Tinuviel takes the arrow that she had shoot into the tree and shoots it at the Troll's left shoulder and climbs up the rope and shoots it twice in the head it tries to swing her off but she jumps and hold onto the rope and then shoots it in the eye and she lets go. She shoots it in the stomach and neck. The troll screams in pain and swings the battle axe towards her and she dives out of the way but it glazes the lower part of her leg. Tinuviel then shouts again: "Legolas! Legolas súrab asténa! Súrab asténa!!!" Tinuviel leans against a tree trying to recover her strength. Tinuviel drops her bow and arrows on the ground and holds onto the tree. Zoey springs up from the ground and slashes madly at its face. It punches her in the stomach and she kicks it right back. Snatching up Tinuviel's bow and arrow, she carefully aims, and blew fire onto it. Then, she shots it into the troll's mouth and repeats this 6 times. The troll stumbles back weakly, but recovers and throws her hard into a tree. She got up, strangled sideways, her aim shaky, and sent a trail of electricity to the troll. It bounces off another tree, hits her, and she was knocked onto the ground. Tinuviel sees her sword lying on the ground, she falls to the ground crawls to the sword and takes it up she sits up and aims for the troll's neck. "Hizar-nith micanath seítho makcáría! Nomína-béchi homérith! (She repeats the beginning three times before shouting 'Hizar-nith' for a last time) Hizar-nith!" She shouts and the sword glows blue and then she throws it at the troll. It pierces its neck and the troll falls. Tinuviel smiles slightly and then falls to the ground. "Tinu-sama!" Zoey rushes over, in her normal form, and takes out an elixir. She open's Tinuviel's mouth and pours the juice in. She then snatched a mulberry leaf from a tree and waved it across her nose. "Wake up, please..." She hears footsteps. Tinuviel twitches and her eyes flicker open. "Did we defeat it?" She asks. "Yes, but I hear some footsteps." She changes into her battle form again, even though she knows that she's not able to fight. Tinuviel was out of her battle form, her dress was covered in her red blood and her bun hung loosely. "It is those of an Elf." Tinuviel says weakly. "Legolas! Múr'néor-Samúsor!" ('We're here!') She shouts weakly and she seems to struggle with the words as if she didn't know them for sure. "Malk saní hemí-nés?" ('Are you okay?') A male voice shouts. "Hano!" ('Barely!') She shouts back. "Hanóct lósct toméarí!" ('We were hurt in battle!') Zoey just sat there for she did not understand Elvish. Legolas comes running into the clearing where Tinuviel and Zoey are at. Zoey sits beside Tinuviel firmly (still in her battle form). Legolas looks at Zoey. "Cómó malk saní?" ('Who are you?') "Legolas, músg és Zoey Aerosmith." ('Legolas, this is Zoey Aerosmith.') She's still sitting there, eyes locked, not blinking. Legolas looks at you his hand is on the hilt of his sword. "Legolas, vnó és bí mellon." ('Legolas, she is my friend.') "Malk saní dígf?" ('Are you sure?') "Wlé." ('Yes.') "Humph." Zoey said. Tinuviel turned to Zoey. "You can get out of your battle form. He is a friend of my." Zoey glowed and turned back into her shorter, softer form. "Zoey Aerosmith of Khazar-Múr this is Legolas Greenleaf of East Ganzád*." Tinuviel said inquiring you to shake hands. She's hesitant. Legolas just merely looks at you. "We should go back to Rivendell. Your wounds need to be healed." "Thanks, but no thanks. I can take care of myself." Zoey said standing up. "Kíma-zúm." ('Idiotic Griffin.') Legolas said. "Legolas." Tinuviel said warningly. She walks away. "Zoey, come to Rivendell. After this battle you'll need the warm welcome and feasts of Rivendell." Tinuviel says walking after her. "That's okay. I need to practice my Killing Curse spell anyway." "At least come to the Medical center in Rivendell. So your wounds can be healed." "I can heal myself. I have all the herbs and magical enchantments I need." "Well I wish you luck in this Forest. The Shadow has recoiled back but only so far. And I want you to have this." Tinuviel says putting a crystal star necklace in your hand. "It is the famous Star of Rivendell. Ninyan. It shall protect you if you are ever in danger alone. It summons its sister star, Tanyana, and it shall be drawn to its light bringing the holder of Tanyana with it. I hold Tanyana and find that I always shall. Use the Star's power wisely." Tinuviel says walking away. Zoey smiles slightly, turns, and walks away. That night Tinuviel didn't rest. She stayed in her Kitchen and looked at Tanyana. "There's trouble brewing in that Forest. I know it. The Shadow has came but shall not pass into Rivendell." Tinuviel said firmly. Zoey stumbles into Rivendell seriously injured. She sprawls out onto the ground, panting heavily. "Tinu-sama!" She shouted weakly. Tinuviel heard Zoey's voice in echoes on the wind. "Tanyana, shló jó Ninyan!" ('Tanyana show me Ninyan; referring to Zoey.') Tinuviel chants. She sees Zoey lying on the ground hurt. "Lacertété!" She calls getting on the white horse with a single silver star on her stout. "To the North of Rivendell!" She reaches Zoey and rushes over to her. "Zoey! Zoey wake up!" When she couldn't get Zoey to wake up she sang an Elvish healing spell. "Kéof kré náya offéssé tényána." She continues to chant the song and hopes that Zoey will wake up. The English translation sings in the backgrounds as she sings it in Elvish. (Translated: By what grace has given me let her be healed, let her be spared.) She stirred and woke up instantly. "Tinu-sama, the Shadow!" "What about the Shadow?" "In the forest ." "Yes? What's the matter?" "Destroying ." "The Shadow is destroying the forest?" "Yes." "I'm going to take you to Elrond's House. I'm going to get Legolas and Arwen and go to the forest." She put you on Lacertete and rode you to Elrond's House. "Legolas, Arwen come on. We've got to go and defeat the Shadow." "Be careful, please!" She said, frowning. "Don't worry. We shall. Look after her Elrond." Tinuviel said. "Let's go!" And off they went.  
  
*I make up my own Elvish as I could not find a way to translate any in the book.  
  
*East Ganzád is where Legolas use to live before moving to Mirkwood, only few people know this.  
  
*For those who do not know about Orcs and Uruk-Hai= an Orc's only joy is in the pain of others and they are fierce warriors. Orc blood is black in color and they are cannibals. Orcs have a hideous physical appearance. They are hunched, bow-legged, and their skin charred. Often their teeth are fanged. Orcs are soldiers of Sauron and when in battle fight using scimitars, poisoned daggers, arrows, and broad-headed swords. Their armor is chain mail and steel-plate with dangerous jagged helmets. Orcs are the size of small Men and weaken in sunlight. Saruman was not completely pleased with Sauron's Orc soldiers, so he bred new Orc creatures called Uruk-Hai. Uruk-Hai are as tall as the tallest Men, black-skinned and black- blooded. They are larger, stronger and fiercer in battle than Men, as their only objective is to kill. Uruk-Hai do not weaken in sunlight. When in battle, the Uruk-Hai sometimes wear black armor and carried straight swords and poisoned arrows, and spears. They are also marked on their faces or bodies by the White Hand of Saruman. 


	4. Looking for Love in all the Wrong Places

Chapter 3: Looking for Love in All the Wrong Places  
  
The next morning Tinuviel woke up singing and looking so happy. "Ohh Estel you've forgiven the Elves as they sing in your honor!" She sang all morning. "You seem rather happy." Elrond said. "Elrond! What are you doing here?" Tinuviel gasped. "I came to check on my little sister." Elrond said. Tinuviel nodded her head, "Uh-huh, now why are you really here?" "Because there Is going to be a meeting at the Council." Anadala said. "Anadálá the Gracious!" Tinuviel exclaimed. The young Witch was the daughter of Harrána and Andalé, granddaughter of Gandalf. She has golden hair and a pale face she is not that old as most Wizards are so she is sometimes considered a minor witch of little power which is not true. "Yes. I am here; my Grandfather has requested a meeting of the Council of which your name came up." Anadálá said. "Of course." Tinuviel said. "Anadálá go on back to the Council and wait for us there." Elrond said to the Witch. "Yes Elrond." Anadálá said and then left. "You seem rather happy." Elrond said again. "Yes and is that a problem?" Tinuviel said grabbing her notepad and a pen. "No, but you have never been this happy." "It's no difference between being happy now and being happy any other time." Tinuviel replied. "Zoey told me what you did." "Did? Did what?" "What you did last night with Legolas." "I did nothing with him. We just talked over the past." "Tinuviel, you can't be in love with him." Elrond said. "Why is that?" "Because what you have to do emotions cannot be involved!" "Why is that? And what am I to do?" "You shall have to leave Rivendell." "What? Why?" Tinuviel said surprised. "Sauron wants her and he has his eye set for Rivendell." "But can't she just stay here?" "She's stayed here long enough. She cannot stay here any longer." "Why not?" "Because Sauron is going to come through Rivendell and not have a second thought! A Balhad has attacked in the Forests already and is getting powered to come on into Rivendell!" "But." Tinuviel said. "You have to take her. I am gathering a company for you to take with you." Elrond said. Tinuviel just looked down at the floor. "We must go now." Elrond said. Tinuviel just nodded and walked out.  
  
----At the Council of Elrond----  
  
"You will have to go all the way to Mordor and Mt. Doom, are you aware of that?" Anadálá asked Tinuviel in the council. "Yes. I shall go where ever I must." She replied. "Aragorn, are you willing to go with them?" "Yes, Anadálá." Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and high King of Gondor, said. "Will I be able to go?" Arwen, daughter of Elrond and Wife to King Elessar/Aragorn asked. "Of course, Arwen, you Legolas, and Gimli shall be going." "I would like to go too." Marísno said. "I would be honored to have her go." Tinuviel said smiling at the red haired brown eyed Elf. "Can I go too, Master Elrond?" Káiyá said standing up. "A lot of people want to go on this journey." Elrond said looking at all the Elves especially the maiden Elves. "Well, I think it's time that Elf maidens had their stand." Tinuviel said standing up. Cheers came from all the Elf maidens. "May I go too?" Éowyn, Sister of Éomer, daughter of Éomund who was visiting with Éomer at the time of the Council so she got to come to, but she lives in Rohan. "So many companions on such a small journey." Elrond said. "As much as I would like all the wonderful Elves to come I think only, Arwen, Legolas and Gimli should come on this journey, Káiyá should leave ahead of us and meet us in the forests of the Carrock River. Legolas and Gimli shall also go ahead of us for I want them to meet us in the Misty Mountains. Anadálá meet us in LothLoríen if you can. As for Aragorn I want you to stay here and wait for Arwen's return to Rivendell from Mirkwood. Legolas and Gimli we shall meet at the Misty Mountains but you shall not come on with us for Arwen will also be returning for you, Éowyn you shall head to Hobbiton and get Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee. Marísno as for you, I want you to go on to Mirkwood and wait for us there where we shall pick you up." Tinuviel said to all of them. "As for Arwen and her return we shall go through Mirkwood on to LothLorien and meet her there, only if she arrives in between seven days as that is how long we shall wait for her. Is that clear also? Now as for Éowyn we shall meet her arrival at Rohan, along with Frodo and Sam." Tinuviel continued. "And now I have a question, does she know?" Tinuviel said looking at her brother. "No. We have yet to tell her." Elrond said. Tinuviel who was still standing up fell back into her chair. "You mean you haven't told her?" Tinuviel said looking up at her standing brother. "We were going to get you to tell her." Elrond said. Tinuviel let out a heavy sigh. "Éowyn you shall leave tomorrow and head straight for Rohan. I don't want you to stop more than three days in LothLorien, take a lot of supplies with you, take the fastest horse, run into and Orcs and Uruk-Hai try to confuse them into making them think you're heading for the Old Forests South of Hobbiton, but you cannot go through Hobbiton you have to take the long way and then when you've lost them head back to Hobbiton, make sure you do not leave any tracks though." Tinuviel said. "And I shall tell her tonight. Everyone else who has a long journey shall leave today, as for the rest; I want to leave two days from now."  
  
----Back at Tinuviel's House----  
  
"Zoey I have something to tell you." Tinuviel said to the Young Griffon. "I know, I know. You have to go on a journey and leave me here to return to my cozy cottage at the beginning of the Woods." She replied solemnly. Tinuviel looked at her surprised. "How do you know that I'm going on a Journey?" "I followed you to the Meeting and well listened." Tinuviel looked at Zoey with an expression of 'you shouldn't have been eavesdropping'. "Well, yes I do have to go on a journey, but for it you are not required to stay here." Zoey returned the Elf-Maiden's gaze with a surprised gaze of her own. "What do you mean?" Zoey quizzed. "You are the reason of the journey." "How? Do you have to banish me?" The Griffin asked worriedly. "Oh no, nothing like that. We have to go to Mordor." "Why?" "Because he wants you." "He? He who?" "Sauron." "But wasn't he destroyed?" "Many thought so, but no he wasn't. He now lives in the Ring of Power." "But it was destroyed when Frodo cast it into Mt. Doom's Fires." "Apparently not. The fair Lady Galadriel has seen movements in Barad-Dúr, where Sauron's fortress is. Zoey, he's alive, and he wants you." "Why me? What did I ever do to him?" "It's what your parents did to him." "What did they do to them?" "Sit down, dear and I shall tell it to you." As they took a seat Tinuviel explained to Zoey how Sauron had a sister, Kerónéa. ".Kerónéa was your mother, Zoey." Tinuviel said. "Wha? My mother was Sauron's sister?" "Yes. Sauron is your Uncle." "So why does he want me? Does he want to adopt me or something?" Tinuviel shook her head. "Oh no dear. He wants to kill you." "Wha?" Zoey said again. "He wants to kill you because your father, Haróne, marched in the Last Alliance. Your mother couldn't do anything in the Last Alliance but try to heal any fallen men that were brought to her station for in that time women could not fight in battle. Your father was killed by Sauron. He was not dead as soon as he was hit but he was brought to your Mom's station and she could do nothing to help him, she sat by his side and held his hand, they had left you here with Celebrían, daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn, and wife to Elrond. And only marriage relations to me. Celebrían is Arwen's mother, and Elladan and Elrohir are also Celebrían's sons, Arwen's brothers." "How do you know all this and only be twenty-five?" Zoey asked. "When your mother is Galadriel the Fair and a brother that has lived through this you learn a lot. Now as I was saying as your father died Sauron was being defeated, but they didn't know that he would live in the Ring. Isildur son of the King, took up his father's sword when Sauron killed him, but Sauron stepped on the sword breaking the blade and Sauron reached for Isildur and Isildur used the sword to cut off the finger of which the Ring was on. The finger fell to the ground and as Sauron the Enemy of the Free-Peoples of Middle-Earth was destroyed. Or so they thought, and as Sauron erupted from the Ring's lost your father died at that same moment. Isildur had one chance to destroy evil forever; but the hearts of Men are easily corrupted and the Ring continued to live, and over 2,500 years passed as the Ring lay forgotten at the bottom of a river, but when chance came it ensnared a new bearer. Smeagol, also known as Gollum, came and found the Ring and for 500 years the Ring poisoned his mind and gave him unnatural long life, and the Shadow was said to be in the East and whispers of a nameless fear were heard. The Ring heard its time to leave Gollum and so it did. But then something happened that the Ring did not intend. It was found by the creature most imaginable, a Hobbit, Bilbo Baggins of the Shire. And for 60 years he kept the Ring. But anyways you know that part as for your mother she lived for 12 more years after your father's death and then she herself died from grief, you were sent to live in Khazar-Múr with your aunt, Marénía. She took care of you until you turned old enough to leave." "Yes I remember that part, but anyways how is Sauron going to kill me? The last I heard he couldn't take human form." "Yes and that was 3 years ago. He's grown more powerful and he's in his fortress of Barad-Dúr. We must go and defeat him once and for all." "Wait so you and I have to go and defeat a Dark Lord?" "Oh no dear Zoey; just two people cannot defeat him, not even two as powerful as we are. We shall take a small Company to go with us. Arwen Undómiel, Legolas Greenleaf, Gimli the Dwarf shall come with us, mostly Arwen for Legolas and Gimli will stay at the Misty Mountains." "Oh, so only three of us are going to try and defeat a Dark Lord? Three of us are going to defeat Mordor?!" "No we shall pick up more companions on the way." "Oh, okay. When do we leave?" "Tomorrow night." "What time?" "6:30. I want you to start packing so we can leave immediately at 6:30." "I'll start now. But I shall have to go back to my cottage back south of the Forest on the Eastern Border." Zoey said. "No you will not. All you need is some food and weapons. We travel real light, do you have a horse?" "Yeah, her name's Ebony but she's back at my cottage too." Tinuviel nodded her head. "I'll see if I can some on to get her to come." "He won't. Ebony only obeys me." "Elves have certain ways with animals. I'll send someone, even though Legolas is the best, he is probably packing so let me go and get another elf." Tinuviel walked to Elrond's house and found an Elf who worked in the stables. "Jakíra, kián saní mgé cnaén Zoey Aerosmith's quathátr xbú máir múr zaútésa, Ebony?" ('Jakíra, can you go to Zoey Aerosmith's cottage and get her horse, Ebony?') Tinuviel asked the young Elvish Stable worker. Stable workers are not taught English. "Wlé, tíevéne és aé?" ('Yes, where is it?') The blue eyed and golden haired Elf asked. "Aé és cozmótédé etóté klo South makína wí klo Eastern Forest Bredéató." ('It is located on the South end of the Eastern Forest Border.') "Ráno-saní." "Tóté, ráno-saní." Jakíra smiled back at these words and took Fiery, her crimson red horse, and road off. "Be careful young Elf, for dangers are in that forest." Tinuviel said rethinking why did she send such a young elf, only 14, to do something like this, for Stable-Workers had no training for combat. 


End file.
